1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image acquisition and, more particularly, to a close-up photography method capable of supporting ultra close-up photography, and a terminal supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal supports specific user functions and is sufficiently compact to be easily transported. The portable terminal integrally supporting various user functions has become mainstream in recent years. Such a portable terminal supports user functions and provides display screens corresponding to user functions. Accordingly, a user utilizes the corresponding functions while viewing the screen output through the display.
The portable terminal includes a camera module that provides camera functions. The user operates the portable terminal including the camera module to acquire, store, and transmit acquired images to an external terminal, thereby photographing scenes that the user wishes to maintain.
In particular, in order to more closely photograph a specific subject, the user minimizes the distance between the subject and the portable terminal. However, when the portable terminal is near the subject, the subject blocks light incident to the camera lens, which compromises the photograph. In addition, when the portable terminal is spaced too far apart from the subject, the terminal fails to properly photograph the subject. As a result, the user has to perform several iterations of attempting to photograph the specific subject up close, in order to adjust a distance between the camera and the subject.